


(hershey) kisses

by 1899



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hurt/comfort in like two chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1899/pseuds/1899
Summary: fourteen days of shinomika drabbles leading up to valentine's day.





	1. chocolate tasting

**Author's Note:**

> i just want shinobu and mika to interact but no happy elements won't let them so i took matters into my own hands. anyway please love them they're both adorable and would be really cute together.

Shinobu sighed as he popped the chocolate out of it’s mold for what seemed to be the millionth time. It still wasn’t coming out right. The shape wasn’t exactly coming out the way he wanted it too, and at times the chocolate would stick to the mold, and would break as he tried to take it out. Not only that, but bubbles were forming in the chocolate, and no matter what he tried, he wasn’t able to fix.

He put the chocolate mold down harder than he meant to, causing it to make a fairly loud noise, one that startled even himself. He looked around quickly to see if anyone had noticed and, thankfully, no one did. Or, at least he thought.

“‘s something wrong, Shinobu-kun?”

He jumped at the voice that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, nearly falling he did. But he quickly regained his balance, mentally berated himself for being so off guard and unaware of his surroundings.

Once steadied, he quickly turned to face where the voice had came from, and as he did that, he found himself face to face with Mika.

“Ah! Are ya alright?” the older asked, “didn’t mean t’ scare ya like that…”

“I-I am alright…!” Shinobu said, eyes averted from Mika’s. “Just a little… frustrated with the chocolates…”

Mika glanced over at the chocolates that now sat on the counter.

“Ya having trouble? I can help, if ya want!” Mika said, smiling.

“No, no it’s quite alright, Kagehira-dono. I wouldn’t want to burden you like that.”

“‘s no big deal! Can I try one of ‘em?”

Shinobu slightly panicked at the sound of that. He couldn’t bear the thought of one of senpai trying something of his that was so inadequate. But as Mika kept glancing back and forth between him and the chocolate, Shinobu just couldn’t say no.

“They probably won’t be that good… but you can,if you’d like.” He said shyly.

Mika smiled wide, and then popped one of the chocolates out of the mold. Shinobu cringed as the one came out broken, part of it still stuck in the mold. But Mika didn’t seem to mind, as he put the chocolate in his mouth. After a second his eyes widened, and Shinobu felt his stomach drop. They’re awful, he just knew it, he should of-

“I like ‘em a lot!” Mika said happily as he reached for another one. “They’re just the way I like ‘em, not too fancy tasting!”

“R-really?!” Shinobu stuttered in surprise. Mika nodded. “Well, I was going to make another batch, so you can have these ones…” He said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

“F’r real? Thank ya kindly,” Mika said.

Shinobu took the rest of the chocolates and placed them into one of the bags gift bags they had for this occasion. He handed them off to Mika, who smiled and thanked him again. Right after, he was called to the other side of the kitchen to help with something else.

“I’ll consider them my Valentine’s gift from you! See ya!”

Shinobu’s brain short-circuited as his face reddened immensely. Maybe Mika, didn't mean much by what he said, but to Shinobu, it made his heart pound. He even began thinking about giving him a proper Valentine's gift, but there was a disconnect between his heart and his brain, leading to a mess of jumbled thoughts that had a little more romantic intent than what he intended. 

He brought his hands to his cheeks and squished them, trying to regain focus in chocolate making, but his mind kept wandering back to Mika. And Valentine's Day. And spending time with Mika on Valentine's day. 

Maybe, just maybe, he had a crush.

 


	2. teddy bear

Stitch, stitch, stitch, stitch, make a mistake, fix it, and continue. Rinse and repeat.

This is what Mika has been doing for the past hour, making sure the soft fabric of the bear was sewn together and tightly, and that every detail was the way he wanted it. He wanted to make this gift perfect for Shinobu, as a way to thank him for the chocolate.

The bear was a pale yellow color, using the softest fabric he could find. The paw pads were an eve lighter yellow, and had star outlines embroidered onto them in white. It was difficult to see the stars, but to obvious as to what they were through touch.

What he was finishing up now, was a small purple heart, embroidered onto the bear’s chest. Had the color contrast not been so different, the heart might’ve not even been noticeable. But Mika was far too timid to make it any bigger, afraid that it would be too forward of his feelings towards the younger boy.

He blushed just thinking about him. There was something so captivating about the first year that made Mika’s heart flutter. Maybe it was the similarities between them that Mika noticed, the anxious part, that is. Or maybe it was how determined he was when out to a task. Or his talent, he had such an amazing voice, a level of maturity that made him stand out from the others.

As these thought ran through his mind, he nearly jabbed the needle into his thumb. The tiniest prick of the needle took him out of his mushy, romantic thoughts, and back to reality, where he was suddenly aware of just how warm his face felt.

Mika shook his head, pushing those thoughts to the side, and refocused on the teddy bear.

 

He had finished just as the day ended. He checked the bear for any loose threads, or missed openings, but thankfully, he had been meticulous enough to check as he went along. He put the bear in his bag and made a beeline to the lockers. Mostly everyone had gone home, Shinobu included. He didn’t have the guts to give it to him in person, so anonymously putting the bear in his locker was the next best thing. He had considered putting it on his desk, but he didn’t know where the younger sat, and he didn’t want to risk.

He placed there bear into Shinobu’s locker, it was the perfect fit too. He looked around to make sure that no students staying late had seen him. He didn’t seen anyone, to his relief, and let go of the breath he was holding in. He closed the locker, the blush previously on his face reappearing, went to his locker to change his shoes, and made his way home.

 

The next day walking in, he passed the first year lockers and saw Shinobu just about to open his. He blushed furiously and hurried away, but just as he reached his locker-

“E-Eh?!” He heard Shinobu cry out.

“What’s wrong, Shinobu-kun?”

“What is it?”

“Is something-” a gasp, “that’s so cute!”

“I-indeed! It is! But,” Shinobu paused, presumably to take the bear out of his locker, “who would go through all this trouble for me?”

Mika nearly missed that last part, but his heart nearly broke as he did. The shocked yet saddened tone of his voice as he said that made him want to cry. He was genuinely surprised that someone had done that for him, but he said it in a way that made it sound like he didn’t deserve it.

Mika wanted to march right over there and profess his love, that it was him who made the bear for Shinobu, but he was far, far too embarrassed to do so. So he changed into his school shoes, and made his way to class, thinking of a way to confess his feelings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are mika's thoughts about shinobu just my thoughts about shinobu? maybe so.


	3. and i confessed, confessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna try and stick to some sort of plot through all fourteen chapters but i think i'll wrap up what's going on rn and then move onto like a random series of dates and cute moments adsfdskjfdskf anyway. enjoy.

Mika held the letter in his hands, clutched to his chest. He knew he was creasing the paper from his grip, but his mind was too anxious with the thought of confessing to care.

He had spent nearly all day writing and rewriting his feelings out onto paper, even erasing so much that he ripped a few sheets of paper by accident. But after all that, and nearly getting in trouble for not paying attention in class, he had finally managed to get his feelings out in a way that made sense.

But now it came down to actually confessing.

Class had just been dismissed, and Mika had rushed out of class, making his way down to the 1-B classroom. He was hoping to catch Shinobu as he was leaving and ask to talk to him. And by talk he means confess. But Mika wasn’t sure he could did that since every nerve in his body was telling him that this was a bad idea.

But just before his anxiety took complete control over him, Shinobu walked out.

“A-ah, Shinobu-kun!” He called, mentally kicking himself over the nervousness in his voice.

“K-Kagehira-dono…!” Shinobu looked at him wide eyed, “Is there something you need?”

Mika looked away from the younger, and then back again. “I, uh, wanted t’, um…” The connection between his brain and his mouth cut off, so without saying a word, or looking at Shinobu, he shakily held out the letter.

“H-here…” Shinobu looked from him and then to the letter, taking it. He unfolded it and began to read. As he did so, Mika could feel his face begin to burn from a mix of embarrassment and shame.

Shinobu’s face dida similar action, getting redder and redder as his eyes made his way to the bottom of the paper.

“T-this…” Shinobu started, not looking away from the paper, “this is a confession, yes?”

Mika nodded, not daring to look at him.

“A-ah, I see...” He said, seemingly no emotion besides nervousness in his voice. His tone scared Mika, afraid that he would reject him. But Shinobu said nothing more than that, and he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Mika.

Mika took the paper, confused, and unfolded it. On the page was messy writing, but a he began to read it, it was-

It was a confession.

“You-” “I-” they both started, but immediately stopped after they heard the other. They stood there awkwardly, both trying not to make eye contact but accidentally doing so anyways.

“Yer… yer confessin’ t’ me?” Mika asked quietly.

Shinobu nodded. “Just as you are to me…” Mika blush furiously as he said that.

“So, ya accept m’feelin’s?”

“O-only if you accept mine!”

“Y-yeah, ‘f course I accept.”

“Then this ninja does as well!”

There were a few beats of not uncomfortable but uncomfortable silence, leaving both boys still blushing.

“So, are we goin’ out?” Mika asked as confirmation.

“I- well-” the smaller boy struggled to find the words he wanted to say, “yes.”

Mika smiled wide, and finally mustered up the courage to make proper eye contact. He let out a small giggle.

“Aah, that makes me happy…!” He said. Shinobu smiled back at him shyly, which had Mika swooning with how cute he was.

“S-so, Kagehira-dono-”

“Ya can drop the formalities, ya know?” Mika interrupted.

“A-ah, Kagehira-” Shinobu tried again.

“J’st call me Mika!”

“...Mika-dono…?” It was still a little too formal for Mika’s tastes, but he didn’t want to push Shinobu too far of out his comfort zone, so he smiled and nodded. Shinobu sighed in relief.

“Mika-dono would you like to walk home with me?” He asked timidly.

“Mm!”

And with that they made their way towards the school entrance, beginning their walk. And while standing close to each other their hands would brush every so often, and after so many times of that happening, Mika took the initiative and gently grabbed Shinobu’s hand. Neither of them said anything, but both of them were extremely embarrassed at the action.

They had reached the point where they had to part ways.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow, Shinobu-kun!”

“You too, Mika-dono…!”

And right as Mika was about to turn and leave, Shinobu ran up to him, stood up on his tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek, just before running off, leaving Mika flustered.

He brought his hand to his cheek, was the warmth from his face or the kiss?

Either way, he was happy.


	4. sleepy cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am v sleepy, therefore, They,, are very slepy. also srry this is so short,,

Night had fallen after a long day of the joint practice session between Ryuseitai and Valkyrie, and Shinobu had invited Mika to stay the night at his house. Luckily, Mika already had a spare change of clothes for after practice (which were pretty much just pajamas), so he didn’t have to stop home and get anything.

So after cleaning up, and washing up, they made their way to Shinobu’s place.

It was already pretty late when they had arrived, the younger’s parents already asleep, but being quiet wouldn’t be a problem for them, both of them exhausted from practice. So after taking off their shoes, Shinobu led Mika to the kitchen, and told him wait while he placed their bags in his room.

He returned shortly and went directly for the fridge, where his parents had saved leftovers from dinner. He heated up the food, and they both ate in a peaceful quiet.

The two then cleaned up and went to Shinobu’s room and immediately crawled into bed, where they curled against each other. Shinobu laid with his arms around Mika’s torso, and Mika had Shinobu’s head cradled in his chest. Their legs were also tangled together.

Mika could tell that the younger was asleep, the way his breathing slowed, and how his whole body seemed to relax. Mika found it adorable, how at ease he looked, so different from his awake self. He ran his fingers through his hair, gently petting him.

He planted a soft kiss on Shinobu’s forehead, and could’ve sworn he saw him smile in his sleep. Even so, Mika smiled back, and pulled him closer to him, cherishing the warmth between them, as he drifted off to sleep. 


	5. g'mornin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anothr short one, really short one,,, i've been tired,,, i should start writing these earlier and nt at 10pm.

Shinobu had woken up to warmth. He didn’t realize where it came from, still too tired to process things around him, but after hearing slow and steady breathing, he remembered that Mika had spent the night with him. He smiled gently and wiggled himself closer to the older boy.

He was surrounded by the warmth, as well as the faint smell of candies and old fabrics. It was comforting, so, so comforting. He could lay next to Mika all day if he could. And the fact the they didn’t have school today made that idea even more tempting.

He finally cracked open his eyes after what felt like hours of just basking in the other boy’s presence. Laying on his left side made most of his hair fall over his eyes, obscuring his vision, but thankfully he could just enough to glance up at Mika’s sleeping face.

Shinobu smiled at how soft his face looked. Completely untensed and relaxed, he brought his hand up to caress his face, using his thumb to smooth over cheek. Mika stirred slightly, before slowly opening his eyes.

“G’mornin’, Shinobu-kun.” 


	6. peachy and thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tthe most important family meeting, ,,, the pets. also i don't know much about frog care so i apologize if any of ths is inaccurate..

Mika and Shinobu were laid next to each other, sitting up slightly. Mika had his arms wrapped around the younger boy’s torso, as he leaned his head against his. Every now and then he would pull Shinobu closer just for a moment as he planted a kiss on the side head, causing him blush, as well as quiet noises of annoyment (but he really didn’t mind it).

As Shinobu tapped away on his DS, (some game about being a mayor, and all your townspeople are animals? He didn’t really know, he’s never been well-versed on video games), Mika kept glancing between the screen, watching his little character run around, and over to the large tank that was against the opposite wall.

“Mm,” Mika started as he bumped his head gently against Shinobu’s to get his attention, “what’s in the tank?” He asked.

“My frogs! Peachy and Thunder!” Shinobu said, closing his DS. “Do you want to see them?”

Mika nodded. “Right this way then!” He said as he got up quickly, leaving Mika to slump into the space where Shinobu just was. He stretched a little before getting to follow the smaller boy to the tank. The tank was taller than it was wide, and filled with foliage and branches. He could see at the bottom a shallow pool of water, as well as a cricket or two hidden in the bottom of the enclosure.

At first Mika couldn’t see any frogs inside, even as he squinted and got closer for a better look. He could hear Shinobu giggle behind him.

“‘s not funny,” Mika half-heartedly pouted, “where are they?”

Shinobu gave another small giggle. “Peachy is…” he hesitated a bit as he went to point out the frog, his finger hovering as he scanned the tank. “She’s right there!” He pointed to the upper left hand corner of the tank. Mika still struggled a bit to see, but he finally saw her perched on a branch, disguised in a section of leaves that were up there.

“And then Thunder is, there! She’s the bigger of the two!” Shinobu informed him as he pointed to   
the bottom middle of the tank, where the bigger frog was on the edge of the water pool.  
Mika went back and forth looking between the two frogs. “They’re so cute…” He awed quietly, getting even closer to the glass.

“I can take them out, if you’d like? I would have to put them on your arm and let them do as they please, they are not very enthusiastic about being handled.” Mika nodded at this, and then backed away from the tank.

Shinobu opened the front of the tank, and reached inside for Thunder, allowing her to climb slightly onto his hand before gently grabbing her. Mika held out his arm, and on she went, moving around just a little bit to get used to her new placement. She sat there unmoving for a little bit. Mika leaned in a little bit.

“Look at ya, yer so cute.” He cooed at the frog. She then moved a little further up his arm, startling him just a bit.

“I think she likes you!” Shinobu giggled.

“Eh? F’r real?”

“Mm!”

Thunder remained on him for just a moment longer, before being put back into the enclosure. Next up was the smaller one, Peachy, who, in comparison to Thunder, was a lot more active. The moment she was set down by Shinobu, she went right up his arm and onto his shoulder.

Mika let out a small yelp at the fast and sudden movement, but got used to it. She then began to make her way up his neck, and onto his face.

“W-woah!” He tilted his head back, just to make sure she wouldn’t fall. He couldn’t see Shinobu’s reaction, but he knew it was mildly panicked as he quickly reached up to grab Peachy off his face, and back into the tank.

“I am sorry! She usually isn’t that active, especially in the day time…”

“‘s fine! It was kinda cute, really!” Mika ensured the younger boy. “So do they like me?” He asked.

“Yes! I haven’t seen the do that with anyone else! Thunder usually tries to get down, and I’ve never seen Peachy climb up someone like that! So, yes, they really do.”

Mika smiled. “‘m glad! Ehehe, ‘s like they gave me approval t’ date ya!”

“I-” a blush appeared rapidly on Shinobu’s face. He turned away. “I-I suppose they did!” Mika laughed at how adorable he looked when flustered, as he leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“C’mon,” Mika said as he grabbed his hand, “back t’ bed. I wanna watch ya play yer game again.”

“Animal Crossing?”

“Yeah! That!”

And still holding hands, they went to back into bed, now in a more lying position, and stayed that way until they fell asleep.


	7. hand holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway there,!!! really really short one bc im really exhausted,,sorry , i have to get up super super early tomorrow

The two were sat up against the wall after the joint practice, exhausted. They had already cleaned up and changed, and were now leaned against each other, both on the brink of falling asleep.

Shinobu’s head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck, soft hair tickling his cheek.

Mika reached out towards Shinobu’s hand, brushing it slightly before setting it down. Shinobu then linked their pinkies, cautiously, as if he were breaking some sort of unspoken rule.

Neither of them said anything, whether it was because of embarrassment or tiredness, they didn’t know.

Mika nudged his hand slightly, so they were overlapping, until he finally took the initiative and took Shinobu’s hand into his own, their fingers lacing together.

Mika couldn’t help but notice how soft the other boys hand was.

They still didn’t say anything, but every now and then one would squeeze the others hand.

A silent ‘I love you’. 


	8. chocolate tasting ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next two will be longer,, i promise,,

“Shinobu-kun,” Mika said, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention, “try this!”   
Shinobu looked over, to see Mika holding up some kind of chocolate. The older boy held the chocolate up to his mouth.

“There is no need to feed me... “ He said, flustered.

“Yeah, but, it’s cuter this way!”

Shinobu, still embarrassed, complied with Mika, not being able to say no to him. So he opened his mouth just enough for Mika to place the chocolate. It tasted like normal chocolate, but as he bit down on it, there was a new flavor, one that he couldn’t pinpoint.

“Mika-dono, what’s in the center of this?”

“It’s raspberry filling! Do ya like it?” He asked, looking at Shinobu hopefully.

“Mm!”

“Good ‘cause I made a whole lot and I wanna share with ya!”

“Will you continue to feed them to me?”

“I mean… if ya don’t mind…”

Shinobu smiled. “I-if you truly want to, then I will allow for it!”

Mika smiled back, and leaned forward to pepper a few kisses onto the side of Shinobu’s face, causing him to blush even more, before grabbing the next chocolate to give to him.

It tasted even sweeter. 


	9. scary movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was watchig some ending explained which is what inspired this chapter...,,,

Mika was staying over at Shinobu’s place for a movie night, and needless to say, he was excited. A new horror movie that he had been dying to watch was just released, and he couldn’t wait to watch it with boyfriend.

After arriving and putting his overnight bag in the younger’s room, Mika made his way back to the living room and loaded the movie, but didn’t start it yet. Shinobu was in the kitchen making popcorn, and Mika didn’t want him to miss a second of the movie.

He heard the microwave beep, and soon Shinobu was seated on the couch next to him, bowl of popcorn in his lap.

“What movie did you choose?” Shinobu asked as he popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

“‘s a scary movie!” Mika scooted over a bit to be closer to him. “A group of friends go into a haunted house ‘n get trapped inside ‘n gotta escape some demons.” He explained and he hit play and watched as the title faded in on screen.

When he didn’t hear anything from Shinobu, he looked over to him. His eyes were wider than normal, and he could see how he had tensed up.

“Shinobu-kun? Are ya alright?” He seemed to startle Shinobu back to reality, as he flinched slightly.

“Y-yes!” He squeaked out. “I am quite alright!” His voice was shaky.

“Are ya sure? ‘cause we can watch something else, if you'd like.” He wrapped an arm around Shinobu’s waist.

“It is alright! I know you really want to watch this, and I do not want to stop you from being able to do that…”

Mika, sighed, unconvinced with the other boy’s words. But he knew that Shinobu wouldn’t back down from it, and would continue to insist that he was fine.

 

They were halfway through the movie, and Shinobu had his arms around Mika’s torso in a crushing embrace, and his face buried into his shoulder. He also had his legs swung over Mika’s crossed ones. Mika could feel him shaking.

The movie was through the exposition and this point, and was just about to hit the climax. Jumpscares were very much present, as well as other horror movie elements.

But Mika couldn’t bring himself to care about the movie anymore, not when his boyfriend was curled up tightly against him, scared out of his mind. He reached around for the remote and paused the movie.

“Shinobu-kun…” He cooed as he brought a hand to the younger’s head, gently petting him. He didn’t say anything, but he did grasp Mika’s pajama shirt, as if it were a security blanket.

He began to whisper reassurances to the smaller boy, running his hand through his hair, as well as slowly rubbing his back. He doesn’t know how long the stayed like this for, but he didn’t mind. All he could think about was comforting his terrified boyfriend.

Eventually, Shinobu’s grip loosened, and he lifted his head without making eye contact.

“C-can we,” he started, voice barely above a whisper, “can we go lie down in bed?”

Mika pushed back Shinobu’s hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. “‘f course.”

Hand in hand, they walked to the bedroom, Shinobu sticking extremely close to Mika, as well as frantically looking around him. Mika reassuringly squeezed his hand.

They quickly crawled into bed, and Shinobu curled right up and clung to him, still shaking slightly.  
  
“Don’t worry, e’rything is alright,” he murmured, “nothin’ ‘s gonna happen, not if ‘m here.” Shinobu nodded his head into Mika’s chest, and soon enough the shaking subsided.

“‘s alright. Yer alright…” He repeated over and over until he was sure Shinobu had fallen asleep, and when he did Mika pressed another kiss to his forehead, before he drifted off himself. 


	10. aquarium date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said this would be longe r but i have somehting due tomorrow that i really haveto work on and i'm already exhauseted, ,,,, m sorry,, but the next one will be longer i swear. this is just boys beinng embarrassed and blushy nd svhdfbehjf just take it

As the two walked around the aquarium, Shinobu couldn’t help but be distracted by Mika. How good the older boy looked under the blue glow from the tanks, the way it made right eye look ever bluer, and made his left eye have a slightly greenish hue to it. There was just something about Mika that had him in a trance and-

“-nobu-kun?” He snapped of it.

“Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Mika asked.

“I- um- it’s just- uh…” he sputtered, looking for something to say, “you just look very… pretty…” He managed to say, keeping his gaze away from Mika’s.

When he was met with silence, he hesitantly looked up, only to see that Mika had a deep blush, as well as an awestruck look on his face.

Shinobu could feel heat rising to his cheeks, too, embarrassed that he made the other boy embarrassed.

“S-Sorry,” he backtracked, “I didn't intend to be so forward, I just-”

“Yer pretty, too.” Mika cut him off.

“I-” Shinobu nearly exploded. 


	11. early mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of chapters are centered around being sleepy. wonder what that says about me. also this feels incomplete and nonsensical but it's stillsoft so. yeah. enjoy.

“Shinobu-kun… Mornin’...” Mika said sleepily, as he hugged his boyfriend from behind, pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

“Good Morning, Mika-dono!” Shinobu replied. He was far too cheery for how early it was, Mika was barely awake. But he unburied himself from the younger to see what he was doing.

Shinobu was making pancakes for the two of them, nearly finished as he began to plate the food, accompanied with fruit and whipped cream. All of it looked just as sweet as Shinobu.

Mika plucked a strawberry off one of the plates and popped it into his mouth, all before pressing a chaste kiss to Shinobu’s lips, and then making his way over to the dining table. He could tell how flustered the younger boy became, after a series of noises escaped him, as well as something being accidentally dropped.

He couldn’t help but adore Shinobu as he got embarrassed, finding it rather cute.

 

The two finished their breakfast, but remained at the table. Mika was listening to Shinobu talk about Ryuseitai related things, along with stories about his classmates. He was missing parts of it, still not fully awake, his head resting on the table, but his eyes were kept open, and staring right at Shinobu.

“Shinobu-kun,” Mika interrupted him, “c’mere.” Shinobu leaned closer.

“Yes?”

“No, no, closer.” He leaned in so close they were nearly nose to nose. And with that, Mika quickly leaned up to kiss the other softly. He could feel how shocked the younger became.

“T-that was unprecedented!” Shinobu cried out as he pulled away from the kiss.

“But w’s’it unwanted?”

“Well, n-no…”

“Then c’mere. Again.”

And so blushing, Shinobu leaned back down to kiss Mika, a joyful warmth spreading throughout them both.


	12. anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to project!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neither of them were strangers to anxiety. They were both quite familiar with heavy weight of panic that would bear itself on them at random, with some days being worse than others. They were also used to seeing the other on their worst days, and have learned what helps ease the burden on anxiety for the other.

Shinobu liked being held, Mika noticed over time, after countless situations of the younger boy being edged to panic. It was mostly when the two were out, with crowded places making Shinobu extremely uneasy.

The first few times, Mika was left at a loss as for what to do. He would pull Shinobu out of whatever situation they were in, until he was able to calm himself down. But after seeing how he would grasp onto Mika’s shirt or jacket or arm or any part of Mika really, that’s when Mika began to pull Shinobu into him. Hold him in a tight embrace until he felt his breathing even out, until the panic was gone.

Mika would smooth over Shinobu’s hair and murmur calming words into his ear, until he pulled away, indicating that the anxiety had subsided. He wouldn’t let go of Mika entirely, however, he would hold the older boy’s hand for the rest of the outing.

It tired him out, too, practically draining all his energy from him. There have been a few instances where Mika has given him a piggyback ride (Mika is thankful for his boyfriend’s small size) because he’s been that tired before.

Once Mika had gotten him home, they would go right up to his room where Mika would whisper more comforting things to Shinobu, as well as pepper him with kisses all over his face, until the younger fell asleep. Mika wouldn’t fall asleep just yet, he’d always stay awake a while longer, just to make sure that the anxiety hadn’t plagued Shinobu’s sleep.

He would hold the younger boy close to him as he began to fall asleep, keeping him close just in case he did wake up in the middle of the night so he’d know he wasn’t alone.

And he never was.


	13. sick day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright last hurt/comfort ish one. tomorrow s gonna b cute and soft and sweet as heck.

After a hazy first two classes, and nearly passing out towards the end of the second class, Mika was practically dragged down to the nurse’s office and ordered to lie down and rest. He resisted at first, weakly arguing that he was fine and didn’t want to miss anything. But he was promised that their next class teachers would be informed of his whereabouts, and that his notes would be taken for him.

With no energy left to argue, he let his head drop onto the pillow, and in almost an instant, fell asleep.

 

Every now and then he would rouse from his sleep, usually from someone coming or going, or people talking. But that was only for moments at a time, as he would soon go back to his blurry dreams.

 

Mika doesn’t know how long he’s been out for, or what time it is now, but it was safe to assume that it was lunchtime, seeing that it was Shinobu who was shaking his shoulder gently in an attempt to wake him up.

He opened his eyes that were very much bleary, as well as taking note of a fogginess starting to form in his head.

“Sh’n’bo…-kun?” He mumbled, lifting his head slightly off the pillow to try and get a better look at his boyfriend.

“Ah! Mika-dono! I’m sorry, did you not want to be awoken?” Shinobu said quietly as he quickly retracted his hand from Mika.

“‘s fine,” he said, sitting up and rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes, “how’d ya know I w’s ‘ere?”

“When the bell rang for lunch I went up to your classroom to ask if you wanted to eat together! But then I was informed that you were in the nurse’s office, so I hurried back down.” Shinobu said, his voice having the slightest ounce of distress as he spoke the last sentence. He took a seat on the edge of the bed next to Mika.

“‘m sorry… didn’t mean t’ worry ya…” Mika laid his head on Shinobu’s shoulder.

“There is no need to apologize!” He put a hand over Mika’s. “I wanted to make sure that you were alright!”

Mika lifted his head from the younger boy’s shoulder to look at him directly.

“‘n I am. I swear.” He yawned after saying that.

“Well, I care about you deeply, so I will still worry! But it puts me at ease to know that you are not critically ill.” He brought a hand to Mika’s face, caressing his cheek. He then pressed a kiss to Mika’s forehead.

“Are you still tired?” He asked, pulling away. Mika nodded, eyes closing a bit. “Then sleep, rest will help you in feeling better.”

“‘kay…” Mika drawled, as he laid back down. Shinobu got up to leave, but Mika grabbed his hand before he could stray any further.

“Stay? He asked to the younger quietly, who in return gave him a soft smile.

“Of course.” Shinobu sat back on the bed, closer in the time, and pulled Mika closer to him so his head was in his lap. He held one of his hands, while using his other hand to run his fingers through messy black locks.

“Sleep.” Shinobu told him. And he did.


	14. valentine's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm honest to really proud of myself for writing everyday for two weeks. i wanna say thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, and just took the time to read this, it really means a lot.
> 
> this whole fic is so self indulgent because i love these two boys so much and they're so cute together. and happy elements didn't let them interact so i had to take matters into my own hands. 
> 
> enjoy xx

Shinobu nervously rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited for his boyfriend at the front gate of the school. It was Valentine’s Day, and he wanted to give Mika the chocolates he made the moment he saw him.

Every now and then he would peek around to see if Mika was approaching, as well as move around to try and warm himself up since he didn’t think to dress any warmer. He should’ve known better, too, seeing that it’s still February and it snowed not too long ago.

He was too distracted in his own mental scolding to see Mika approaching him, but he whipped his head in his direction when he heard him call out to him.

“Shinobu-kun!”

“A-ah! Mika-dono!” Whether Shinobu stuttered because of his nervousness, or because of the cold, he didn’t know, but he rushed over to the older boy regardless. He stopped right in front of Mika and reached into his bag, digging around for the chocolates. He did eventually manage to feel the plastic, and quickly pull it out to present to Mika.

The plastic bag was tinted pink, tied shut with a mix of thin pink and white ribbons that had been decoratively curled, and one larger red ribbon tied in a bow.

“They’re- it’s- I-” he fumbled over his words, face reddening as he did, “happy Valentine’s Day.” He managed to blurt out in a rush, holding the gift out to Mika.

“Aw, thank ya!” Mika giggled. He then began to lean down to press a light kiss onto Shinobu’s nose.

“Eh? Yer freezin’!” He exclaimed as he took the chocolates in one hand, and one of Shinobu’s hands in the other. “C’mon let’s go inside, get ya warmed up!”

The two walked hand in hand, and once inside, Mika wrapped Shinobu up in a tight hug, rhymically teetering the two back and forth where they stood. Shinobu pressed his face into Mika’s chest, relishing the warmth he gave off.

Mika pulled away after a little bit, and kissed Shinobu again, but this time on his forehead. He then reached into his own bag. What he handed Shinobu was a heart shaped that was a pale pink color, with a large yellow stripe going across it, and a white bow on top.

After he looked from Mika to the box, and then back to Mika, waiting for a go ahead to open, Mika nodded at him, and Shinobu carefully began to open the box.

Inside was a selection of things. First he saw a bag looking similar to what he had given Mika, so he guessed that it was homemade chocolate, maybe some of the raspberry filling kind he made a little while ago. The he saw a handful of some of his favorite brand name candy, which he was surprised that Mika even remembered.

But the last thing he saw was a teeny tiny plushie, and as Shinobu picked it up for further inspection, he realized that it was a little frog that was holding a star. He held it by the phone strap it was attached to, and saw an absolutely miniscule yellow heart sewed into the frog. That part of it reminded of the bear that Mika had made for him not too long ago.

“Mika-dono…” He said in awe as he lowered the frog back into the box. He couldn’t help it, but as he went to look back up at the older boy, he could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes.

“Eh? I-is somethin’ wrong?” Mika asked him frantically, as if he had done something to upset him.

“N-no,” Shinobu sniveled, “I’m happy. I’m really, really happy.” And with that he practically crashed into Mika, wrapping his arms around his torso, being careful of the box he still held.

Mika, even though startled at Shinobu’s sudden actions, wrapped himself around the smaller boy, pulling him close.

“‘s long ‘s they’re not sad tears.” Mika said, cradling Shinobu’s head.

“Mika-do- Mika…?”

“Mm?”  
  
“I love you.” Shinobu said, then pulling away to see Mika’s reaction to his words. He smiled at Shinobu.

“Me too.” He replied, before kissing Shinobu for the third time, but this time, on the lips.

Shinobu’s senses were seemingly overwhelmed with the warmth and love and just the feeling of Mika’s lips against his. It was soft, and tasted sweet, like candy.

He wanted to stay like this forever, but unfortunately, it can’t, as class is going to begin soon.

They both pulled away, blushing.

“We should go, but, maybe I can see ya after class? ‘n we could do somethin’ together?” Mika asked as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Shinobu smiled widely at him.

“Yes, I’d love for that!” And with one last kiss between the two, they went to classes still left feeling warm and fuzzy from the other.


End file.
